Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Krypta Na dobry początek rywalizacji zgłaszam Kryptę. W poprzednich głosowaniach całkiem nieźle szło tej wikii. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:12, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:12, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # — Sovq 08:37, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:40, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # 12:34, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 15:42, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # # Liduh (dyskusja) 15:36, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my talk page) 18:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # K970 (dyskusja) 20:30, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 15:10, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) # PiotrekDdyskusja 16:31, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Zgodnie z obietnicą :). # Pio387 (dyskusja) 21:16, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze wykonana stylistycznie i jak wyżej :) '''Głosy na nie: # ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 10:40, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) #: Czy mogę Cię prosić o uzasadnienie sprzeciwu? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) #:[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 12:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) - Dyskusja '''Dyskusja: :Zajmijcie się nieskategoryzowanymi rzeczami, a będę na tak ;). PiotrekDdyskusja 09:44, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Z tego co widziałam to Krypta po raz czwarty bierze udział w głosowaniu, jednakże nieskategoryzowane rzeczy oraz porzucone strony dają o sobie znać, a do tego poprzez logo nie można odwołać się do strony głównej. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Nie widziałem, że ktoś zgłosił Kryptę na wikię miesiąca. Cóż, dziękuję w imieniu wszystkich użytkowników. Jestem na niej adminem więc do końca tygodnia wszystko będzie uprzątnięte bo się zebrało :). Liduh (dyskusja) 16:37, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Teraz mogę stwierdzić, że raporty na Krypcie są czyste. 1 nieużywany szablon i plik. Szablon zostanie użyty na pewno, tylko trzeba znaleźć czas na napisanie artykułu, a plik jest w razie kolejnych kłopotów z tłem, jest jeszcze kilka porzuconych stron, ale żeby się ich pozbyć trzeba napisać kilka artykułów więc wszystko wygląda w miare dobrze. Liduh (dyskusja) 15:27, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: TALHO - punkt 6. regulaminu zabraniał nam zgłosić Kryptę na wikię miesiąca w grudniu, bo byłby właśnie 4. miesiącem, ale oznacza to chyba że teraz możemy. K970 (dyskusja) 20:30, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::K970 - Ja to wiem :) i nie zabraniam wam zgłaszać Krypty na wikię miesiąca :), a skoro błędy zostały poprawione to zmieniam głos (chociaż przez logo nadal nie można odwołać się do strony głównej ;( )[[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 15:10, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 - Planeta Wiki Całkiem dobrze szło głosowanie na tą wiki w poprzednim miesiącu, więc czemu nie? ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 08:29, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na tak: # --✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 08:29, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 12:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # - Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 20:20, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Podoba mi się kolorystyka, logo oraz dobrze poukładana strona główna. Mój siostrzeniec ma fioła na punkcie Bena, więc jako taka jest mi ta tematyka obeznana :) # - Chociaż przydałoby się poprawić w artykułach błędy językowe. # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:13, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # GwenTennyson26 # szynka013 (dyskusja) 17:44, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my talk page) 18:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # K970 (dyskusja) 20:12, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Będę na tak, jeśli ktoś przejrzy po kolei strony na tej wiki i usunie z nich ten ogrom błędów ortograficznych i językowych. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:40, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Bractwo Czarnego Sztyletu Wiki Miło będzie zobacz opinie innych na temat wiki, --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 10:28, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 10:28, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 16:48, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # - Dyskusja ↓ # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:14, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 16:08, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) #--— 32Polak 11:16, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Ogólnie wiki wygląda bardzo ciekawie. Przydałoby się Wam jednak pamiętać, że nie tylko artykuły wymagają kategoryzacji (@raporty). Jeśli zrobicie porządek w kategoriach i chociaż trochę poprawicie skórkę Monobook, będę na tak. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:43, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) :Widać, że lubisz zajmować się graficzną częścią strony, dlatego też mam kilka uwag do tej części :) Grafika w .WikiHeader nachodzi na półprzezroczystą nawigację co lekko psuje efekt. W MediaWiki:Common.js masz nieużywane dwa moduły, które miały pojawiać się po .WikiaPagesOnWikiModule (usunięty przez Wikii po dodaniu nawigacji (V2?)) - "Rozbuduj" i .LatestPhotosModule - "Filmy" (zamiast dodawać sztucznie moduł z filmami możesz poprosić o włączenie modułu "Powiązane filmy" ;) ), które można poprawić/usunąć. Pomimo pięknie zaprojektowanej skórki Oasis, Monobook jest nieruszony. : DSJ2 TOP WIKI Zgłaszam moją wikię, głównie po to, aby dowiedzieć sie co inni by tam poprawili :) Pozdrawiam, Fest'.' Festence (dyskusja) 12:03, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] Ale tak szczerze to w sumie tylko na zachętę, bo strona jako tako już wygląda Głosy na nie: # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:13, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Jest trochę nieskategoryzowanych plików, stron i kategorii. Dochodzą do tego najkrótsze strony, brak loga (na Oasisie i Monobooku) i skórki (na Monobooku). # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:23, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Przede wszystkim brak licencji plików oraz fakt, że do wielu artykułów nie ma linków. Plus to, co Wojtek. # - Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 20:29, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Dołączam się do wypowiedzi userów wyżej plus dodam coś od siebie - popracuj nad wyglądem oraz stroną główną, która jest jak wizytówka wiki. Dyskusja: :Będę na tak jeśli #Popracujesz nad stroną główną #Jakieś logo też skombinujesz #Pokategoryzujesz strony i pliki :Lemon11Mi mesa 16:53, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki Fajna, ciekawa i poprawna wiki. Bardzo dobrze opisuje grę i inne rzeczy związane z nią. Lemon11Mi mesa 14:21, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Lemon11Mi mesa 14:24, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) # P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 16:53, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:26, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Brak licencji plików (mimo istnienia szablonów licencji!) + ogólny śmietnik w raportach + popsuta strona główna w Monobooku. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:27, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Myslec + wiele stron wymaga rozbudowy. # sandy97(my talk page) 14:37, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) j.w. # PiotrekDdyskusja 18:28, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # 17:56, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Aż mnie dreszcz przeszedł gdy zobaczyłem nieskatowane pliki i szablony. Dyskusja: :Można się było tego spdziewać. Ale spróbować nikt nie zabroni. Lemon11Mi mesa 14:33, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensopedia Duża, stale rozwijająca się wikia o charakterze humorystycznym. Dość dobrze uporządkowana i nadal sprzątana (ostatnio np. usunęliśmy sporo źle opisanych plików i słabych artykułów, które pozostały jeszcze po poprzednich edytorach). Strona główna jest regularnie aktualizowana, organizowane są też różne akcje - przykładowo, właśnie trwa plebiscyt na najlepszy artykuł. Oprócz części typowo humorystycznej strona posiada także przestrzeń nazw "fikcja", gdzie użytkownicy mogą tworzyć coś w rodzaju alternatywnej rzeczywistości. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:57, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:57, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 16:27, sty 2, 2013 (UTC)141 na 2482 no niedużo! # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] A na dodatek po kilku dniach rejestr wskazuje już 120 (a na dodatek kolejne 2 już teraz wyjdą po aktualizacji) # Liduh (dyskusja) 18:17, sty 8, 2013 (UTC) # --— 32Polak 20:28, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:56, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Dyskusja: :141 porzuconych stron to trochę za dużo. 13:19, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Narazie się wstrzymam. Jak mówi Ponuraaak, dużo porzuconych stron + Trochę nieużywanych plików. Najkrótszych stron się nie czepiam bo to na każdej wiki prawie każda strona jest najkrótsza. Lemon11Mi mesa 13:59, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) : Jak już mówiłem w naszych prywatnych rozmowach, jestem na nie. Powód? Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo do poprawienia - akcja przeglądania wszystkich artykułów po kolei dojechała jakoś do litery G, więc pozostałe artykuły prezentują jeszcze częściowo mierny poziom; ponadto mnóstwo zalążków, z którymi trzeba coś zrobić, i tak jak wspomniał Ponuraaak - problemy z linkowaniem. Dostateczny porządek mamy tylko w grafikach. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:56, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie przesadzajmy. W szablonach i kategoriach też jest w zasadzie czysto. Nawet te porzucone strony nie są aż tak palącym problemem (choć przyznaję, że jest ich za dużo), bo duża cześć z nich to ujednoznaczniania lub czysty bezsens, a tego raczej nikt po linkach nie szuka. Do poprawy jest jeszcze styl części artykułów, ale i tu zrobiliśmy ostatnio spore postępy - rok czy dwa lata temu wyglądało to dużo gorzej. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:30, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ujednoznacznienia nie znajdują się na tej liście - wszystkie (lub prawie wszystkie, jeśli coś przeoczyłem) są podlinkowane z osobnej meta-strony właśnie w celu usunięcia ich z porzuconych stron. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:32, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Trochę jeszcze wisi, np Oceania czy Vislawia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:48, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) :Mam pewnie głupie pytanie. Czym różni się Bezsensopedia od Nonsensopedii (poza mniejszą ilością artów, użytkowników itd.)? 16:39, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Żadne pytanie nie jest głupie ;-) a to jest dość często zadawane. :: Ze swojej strony widzę trzy podstawowe różnice. Bezsensopedia od Nonsensopedii różni się przede wszystkim podstawowymi zasadami, w tym związanymi z podejściem do czytelnika (np. nieopisywanie tematów kontrowersyjnych, biografii osób współcześnie żyjących - czyli tego, z czym Nonsensopedia sobie radzi, po prostu ignorując niezadowolonych czytelników). Mamy także bardziej restrykcyjne podejście, jeśli chodzi o licencję wgrywanych plików. Kolejna różnica, to odmienne przestrzenie poboczne (przede wszystkim fikcja ze strony B. i gra ze strony N.). Dalej, o ile Nonsensopedia jest przede wszystkim wersją językową Uncyclopedii i jako taka jest częściowo niezależna (np. mimo istnienia innych podstawowych skórek, w dalszym ciągu czytelnik widzi - aktualnie przerobionego na kształt Vectora - Monobooka), o tyle Bezsensopedia jest w pełni podległa Wikii i korzysta ze wszystkich jej osiągnięć (czyt. rozszerzeń), które nam jako administracji Bezsensopedii przypadły do gustu. :: Przy okazji jeszcze chciałbym nadmienić, że w żaden sposób nie próbujemy dyskredytować czy nadmiernie rywalizować z Nonsensopedią - jesteśmy po prostu jeszcze jedną polskojęzyczną humorystyczną encyklopedią stojącą na serwerach Wikii (i to są właściwie jedyne podobieństwa). Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:04, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Jedi Wiki Wiki związana z filmami, komiksami, grami i książkami z serii Star Wars. Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:08, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:08, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: : WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 15:13, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiele plików wciąż od grudnia pozostają nieskategoryzowane. Skreślam swój głos. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:26, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:14, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) # 15:38, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Licencja plików leży i kwiczy. # PiotrekDdyskusja 15:45, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak WW. # sandy97(my talk page) 18:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) jw Dyskusja: :Mogę dodać tylko kategorie Zastrzeżone prawa autorskie czy przesłać ok. 300 plików?Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:16, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Najpoprawniej byłoby utworzyć i pododawać szablon, który informowałby o prawach autorskich oraz dodawał odpowiednią kategorię. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:21, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Pliki mają już licencje i kategorię. SG została poprawiona---Lordtrion (dyskusja) 09:17, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: Brawo! Sporych poprawek wymagają jeszcze te trzy raporty: http://pl.gwiezdnewojnyjedi.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna%3APotrzebne_kategorie http://pl.gwiezdnewojnyjedi.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna%3APorzucone_strony http://pl.gwiezdnewojnyjedi.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna%3ANieu%C5%BCywane_szablony - i w sumie poza tym będzie już dobrze. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:38, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Skreśliłem swój głos sprzeciw, jako, iż pliki mają już licencję. Jednakże, trzy raporty podane przez Mysleca uniemożliwiają mi głos za. Jeśli będą one czyste, zagłosuję chętnie "za" ^_~. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 08:26, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Na następy miesiąc postaram się z tym uporać.-Lordtrion (dyskusja) 14:39, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Simspedia Jest na bieżącą i dostarcza wiele informacji o serri The Sims. P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 16:54, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # P.Smith15 (dyskusja) 16:54, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) # --Albina von roth 16:58, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: #Medelune (tablica • ) 17:04, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Matko nie! #[[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 17:07, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) To jakiś żart? Mnóstwo zerwanych i podwójnych przekierowań + licencja grafik leży. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:11, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Jakoś tak za głosem lokalnego admina. # PiotrekDdyskusja 17:39, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny - jak Ciastkoo. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 18:18, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Akurat to mnie nie dziwi. Ale skoro muszę uzasadnić, to będę szczery - burdel w raportach -.- # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 19:41, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) # sandy97(my talk page) 21:11, sty 7, 2013 (UTC) Na nie. SP nie jest jeszcze na to gotowa. Może po poprawieniu "burdelu w raportach" i licencji grafik. # 17:49, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Temat ciekawy i dający duże pole do popisu, popracujcie trochę. Zobaczymy jak będzie w przyszłości. Dyskusja: : Fanowska My Little Pony Wiki Fanowska wikia o kucykach My Little Pony, na której można puścić wodzę wyobraźni i stworzyć własne postacie oraz odcinki! Według użytkowników tej wikia ,,Best wiki ever!". Jeśli ktoś się nie zgadza niech pisze teraz, albo zamilknie na wieki!MysteryRarity (dyskusja) 19:30, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Dirrii (dyskusja) 19:52, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Świetna Wiki. Polecam! Głosy na nie: # ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 20:32, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) - Po prostu bajzel w raportach... # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:57, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) jw. # PiotrekDdyskusja 21:18, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej, ponadto uważam, że wiki o fanonach nie nadają się na WM. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 05:16, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 09:10, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) # 17:48, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Nie w tym miesiącu, a bez sporej pracy nad projektem, także na nie nie w następnych. #Damian102 (dyskusja) trzeba dopracować Dyskusja: :A w ogóle znasz tę wikia Rafi? Założono ją niedawno. MysteryRarity (dyskusja) 20:53, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Właśnie po to, aby móc lepiej poznać zgłoszoną wiki, na początku sekcji są linki do kilku ważnych raportów. A te niestety wyglądają bardzo słabo. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:57, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Chodzi o strony do usunięcia? Jeśli tak to uporządkujemy ! MysteryRarity (dyskusja) 21:04, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Nie tylko. Popatrz sobie na linki, które są tuż nad głosowaniem. Macie na przykład kilka nieskategoryzowanych stron, ale już 640 nieskategoryzowanych plików, co przy nieco ponad 700 istniejących jest bardzo dużą liczbą. Ponadto przykładowo nie macie utworzonych wielu potrzebnych kategorii, wiele stron donikąd nie linkuje, a stąd się biorą strony, do których nic nie linkuje. Są to ważne rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o znajdowanie konkretnej informacji na wiki, bądź po prostu, gdy czytelnik chce dostać się do kolejnych artykułów na podobny temat. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:11, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Już się staramy to ogarnąć. MysteryRarity 19:32, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) MLP Wiki MLP Wikia posiada wspaniałe infoboksy i ma baaardzo dużo artykułów. To najlepsza Wiki na świecie :) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 20:19, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Niezły burdel macie w raportach :/. # Lordtrion (dyskusja) 09:15, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Pliki bez licencji. Syf w Raportach # PiotrekDdyskusja 12:41, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny - jak Wojtek i Lordtrion. # 17:46, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Nie, nie, nie, nie. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:07, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) #Ulquiorrachiffer0420 (dyskusja) 15:53, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Czemu burdel? ::Na górze są takie śmieszne linki do niektórych raportów na waszej wiki. One, krótko mówiąc, powinny być puste, a są w nich szablony/kategorie/artykuły/grafiki. Mam nadzieję, że wytłumaczyłem wystarczająco łopatologicznie. 17:46, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Teraz na naszej wiki mamy sprzątanie w kategoriach i dlatego taki burdel no :::: Nie tylko w tym rzecz raczej, nieużywane szablony czy strony bez linków wewnętrznych nie mają żadnego związku z kategoriami. ;-) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:07, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Po cholerę Proszę uważać na słowa zgłaszasz skoro na razie jest taki syf że aż szkoda gadać? Brak licencji to wierzchołek góry lodowej - Wszystko powinno być OK tak do Lipca tego roku, czy tylko ja zauważyłem że wikią miesiąca zostaje wiki która jest zgłaszana jako pierwsza ? Ulquiorrachiffer0420 (dyskusja) 15:53, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Wynika to z tego, że najczęściej jako pierwsze zgłaszane są wiki, które w poprzednim miesiącu zasługiwały na tytuł, ale zabrakło im niewiele. W promowaniu pierwszego zgłoszonego nie ma żadnej innej celowości. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:07, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Wikia miesiąca Nonsensopedia Nonsensopedia – jedna z najstarszych wiki (przeszło 7 lat istnienia), która mimo upływu czasu wciąż prężnie się rozwija. Jako jedna z nielicznych posiada oryginalny koncept czasu wciąż prężnie się rozwija. Jako jedna z nielicznych posiada oryginalny koncept merytoryczny, którego niezmiennie się trzyma. Treści nie są zżynką z innych stron o profilu humorystycznym. Aktywni użytkownicy i administratorzy dbają o porządek, ład i rozwój projektu, prócz tego społeczność tworzy warunki sprzyjające stworzeniu pozytywnych relacji między poszczególnymi osobami. Niezmiennie od lat prowadzimy konkursy, takie jak Złote Ziemniaki (nagrody dla wydarzeń minionego roku), Różowego Słonia i Białego Kruka (na najlepsze artykuły i grafiki), Nagrody Roku dla nonsensopedystów w różnych dziedzinach czy Coś kreatywnego – konkurs skierowany do czytelników, którzy za zadanie mają wymyśleć podpis do grafiki, którą aktualizujemy często. Ewoluujemy zgodnie z trendami ogólnych zmian: odświeżamy wygląd wizualny stron, stworzyliśmy aplikację do przeglądania wersji mobilnej strony, udoskonalamy zasady głosowań, eliminujemy grafiki bez licencji, usuwamy artykuły niespełniające kryteriów, mamy swoje miejsce na innych portalach typu Facebook, YouTube, Twitter, gdzie będziemy się promować. Warto również nadmienić, że polska Nonsensopedia posiada prawie 16 tysięcy artykułów, co daje nam niepodzielne pierwsze miejsce w rankingu największych wiki. Pod względem grafik zajmujemy czwarte miejsce, a pod względem liczby użytkowników – trzecie (źródło: Centrum Społeczności). Wedle statystyk zawartych tutaj polska Nonsensopedia zajmuje 60. miejsce w rankingu światowych Wiki, podczas gdy jeszcze niedawno byliśmy znacznie niżej. 17:32, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję